


Typical Emo Kid

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Darkpilot Crack [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Free Fall - Alex Segura, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Bad Poetry, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben sends his poems to Poe. His very, well, interesting poems.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Darkpilot Crack [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943092
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection, Star Wars Crack





	Typical Emo Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Poets
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was based on a Darkpilot-related post on Tumblr I can’t find, where someone joked about Ben sending poems about hating his uncle to Poe. It turned out more serious than I expected — damn, I wasn’t on my A-game regarding humor today.

Poe was glad, at least, to get letters from Ben while he was on Kijimi. It was something that he could at least be comforted by, even though he couldn’t possibly go home. Not after everything. Would his father even accept him back —  
  
Poe opened the envelope. He didn’t know why Ben was sending letters on flimsiplast, written in fine calligraphy. But then again, it seemed that Ben hadn’t changed in his sending letters. From when he was a ten year old at Luke’s Academy until now, he was...well, proper. Even for an eighteen year old.   
  
This, though? Poe had to stuff his fist in his mouth in surprise.   
  
~~Luke Skywalker Is An Asshole (working title)~~  
  
 _Seriously?_ Poe thought. He knew Ben was getting restless at the Academy, but this...  
  
He read on.   
  
~~Seriously, Ben, you can do better than this.~~  
  
Luke Skywalker Is An Asshole (never mind, that’s the title, I give up)   
  
_Self-righteous Jedi jerk  
Since when can’t I go off-planet  
To rescue my best friend? _  
  
Was that why Ben was upset? Because he couldn’t go and find Poe? Ben wanted to rescue him?  
  
It was heartwarming, Poe supposed, in a really petulant way. It wasn’t like he really needed to be rescued. Did he? Was he happy here?   
  
He read on.   
  
Luke Hates Me   
  
_There was once a Jedi Master named Luke  
Who loved, just loved, to rebuke  
He said his own family  
Had the Dark Side in he  
It’s enough to make you want to puke. _  
  
On and on. They weren’t all about Luke. Sometimes they were about Academy life, how much he missed Poe. It was enough to make Poe wonder, though. Was Ben happy there?   
  
“Everything all right in there, Poe?” Zorii’s voice.   
  
“Yeah, I’ll be out in a bit.”  
  
He’d hide Ben’s poems under the floorboards. It was something from his best friend, at least, that he’d try and keep.


End file.
